De cuando James le dijo te amo y Lily Evans entendió
by Miss Curie
Summary: Sin cambiarse la ropa, se metió dentro de la cama sin borrar la sonrisa; pero no podía dormir. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, imposibilitando que conciliara el sueño. Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _De cuando James le dijo te amo y Lily Evans entendió que lo decía de verdad_

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de las mujeres se abrió lo suficiente para que Lily pudiera escabullirse sin que sus compañeras de habitación se dieran cuenta; era ya pasada la medianoche y lo que menos quería la muchacha era que sus amigas se despertaran y la bombardearan a preguntas, porque no era común que ella entrara al cuarto a esas horas (aquella era la reputación de Marlene, desde que se juntó con Black).

Apoyó una mano en la puerta y con la otra se quitó los zapatos, para evitar hacer ruido en el trayecto hasta su cama, y corriendo sin hacer alboroto, se dejó caer en la cama.

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja; le dieron ganas de chillar como una niña pequeña, pero las pudo contener por su integridad física y mental (parecía aquellas adolescentes de las películas que ella veía junto a su hermana cuando era pequeña, antes de entrar a Hogwarts).

Sin cambiarse la ropa, se metió dentro de la cama sin borrar la sonrisa; pero no podía dormir. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, imposibilitando que conciliara el sueño. Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

 _La cena ya había acabado y todos los estudiantes del colegio se encontraban saliendo del Gran Comedor, con dirección para cada una de las cuatro salas comunes; Lily caminaba al lado de Marlene, quienes hablaban sobre la próxima a Hogsmeade que sería dentro de una semana, organizando y viendo a donde irían a pasar la tarde._

 _De repente, un borrón negro pasó frente a las muchachas y tomó el brazo de una sorprendida Lily._

— _Hola, Marlene. Tengo que robar a tu amiga. Adiós Marlene_ — _tan rápido como llego, James llevó a través de la muchedumbre a su amada pelirroja._

— _Potter, suéltame y dime a donde vamos_ — _molestia se filtraba en la voz de Lily, la cual James notó._

 _Mirando por sobre su hombro, pero sin interrumpir la marcha, sonrió y simplemente contestó:_ — _A la torre de astronomía._

 _La pelirroja frunció el ceño; se suponía que los alumnos no podían subir a aquella torre si no se encontraban en la hora de la clase de astronomía, y ahora el idiota de James pretendía ir ahí. Parecía que se había olvidado que Lily era prefecta o no le importaba ese pequeño detalle._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar, James se detuvo a los pies de una estrecha escalera y se dio la vuelta; aprovechando que ya se habían detenido, Lily volvió a hablar._

— _Potter, ¿qué hacemos acá?_ — _Lily frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del pelinegro_ — _. Sabes perfectamente que no podemos estar acá. Si nos encuentran…_

— _Pero no lo harán_ — _interrumpió a Lily tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos_ — _, y ahora quiero que cierres los ojos._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Sólo ciérralos, Lily._

 _La joven hizo un mohín, haciendo reír al chico, pero cerró los ojos como había pedido._

— _¿Contento?_

 _Aprovechando que la muchacha no podía verlo, depositó un casto beso en los labios de su amada._ — _Mucho. Ahora déjame guiarte._

 _Con una mano en la cintura de la chica, la otra en su hombro y alguna que otra indicación dicha en el oído de Lily (causando algún que otro escalofrío en ella), subieron por aquella escalera en la que se habían detenido._

 _James rezaba a todo mago, bruja y ser divino que todo saliera como había planeado o sino cierta persona lo iba a tirar desde ese mismo lugar por hacerlo pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca contra su voluntad._

 _Una brisa fresca chocó contra el rostro de Lily._

— _Abre los ojos_ — _susurró James al tiempo que la abrazaba desde atrás._

 _Lily siguió las indicaciones, llevándose una sorpresa._

 _Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver parte del castillo, así como también el lago, pero lo que más había impresionado a la joven eran las estrellas, cómo se veían desde ahí; nunca le había parecido que brillaran tanto._

— _James, esto es…_ — _las palabras dejaron de salir en el momento en el que una serie de estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo, iluminando la noche._

 _James agradecía a quien fuera que había escuchado sus plegarias ya que había salido como había pensado; las horas en la biblioteca habían tenido su fruto. También sabía que ese era el momento._

 _Lily se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del muchacho, con una sonrisa en su rostro; aquello había sido hermoso y toda una sorpresa para ella._

— _James, eso fue hermoso._

 _Lo sabía, ese era el momento; perdido en las profundidades de aquellos orbes verdes, James lo supo._

— _Lily_ — _posó una mano en el rostro de ella_ — _, te amo._

En ese momento, bajo la luz de las estrellas, Lily lo supo y entendió que James lo decía de verdad y que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por aquel revoltoso muchacho que tantos dolores de cabeza le había sacado, y ahora le sacaba esas sonrisas que James tanto amaba.

Sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó en su cama, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Son mi debilidad, al igual que Sirius.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
